fourworldwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Kizaru
Kizaru, real name Borsalino, is an admiral in the Marines. After Aokiji resigned from the marines and Akainu was promoted to Fleet Admiral, Kizaru is the only remaining admiral from the previous trio. Profile and Stats *'Full Name': Borsalino *'Alias': Kizaru (Literally meaning: Yellow Monkey) *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 58 *'Birthday': November 23rd *'Classification': Human, Marine Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User *'Gender': Male *'Height': 304 cm (9'12") *'Weight': 260 kg (573 lb) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Allies': *'Enemies': *'Attire': White Marine admiral's coat with golden epaulettes and yellow cuffs, yellow striped suit over a viridian green turtleneck, white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, a viridian green turtleneck under his yellow suit, and a Black Transponder Snail-shaped wristwatch. *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Glint-Glint Fruit, Haki (Armament Haki), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman Specialist, Master Strategist and Tactician, Immense Speed, Immense Reflexes, Keen Aim, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Strength, Immense Durability *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Sacred Yata Mirror, Amaterasu, Ama no Murakumo, Yasakani Sacred Jewel *'Weaknesses': Kizaru cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. He must leave his light state to physically attack. He needs to create a mirror path (Sacred Yata Mirror) in order to travel at light-speed unless he travels in a straight path, and cannot change his course when traveling at that speed. Power Ranking *'Class': Apex *'Attack Potency': Likely Large Mountain level *'Speed': High Hypersonic combat and reaction speeds, Light Speed movement speed in Logia form and travel speed when using Sacred Yata Mirror *'Lifting Strength': At least Class M *'Striking Strength': Likely Class PJ+ *'Durability': Likely Large Mountain level. Logia Dispersion also makes him very hard to kill unless circumvented. *'Stamina': Metahuman *'Range': Melee, Several Meters with his light sword, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Very Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Kizaru is an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size as the other two former admirals, Aokiji and Akainu. Kizaru is a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard. He is older than the other two admirals, a fact that reflects on his looks. Among the Admirals of the previous generation, he alone has the slimmest build among them. His standard outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a viridian green turtleneck under his yellow suit. There is a tiny Black Transponder Snail on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit. He is generally seen wearing a relaxed grin on his face. Personality Kizaru is a very laid-back, easygoing and lazy invidual. He speaks in a very slow manner and often drags his syllables out. He also seems to be irresponsible regarding his own strength, as he non-chalantly destroyed a mangrove tree on Sabaody Archipelago, something that he wasn't supposed to do. Given the nature of his powerful Devil Fruit abilities, he doesn't seem to take many encounters seriously, and likes to take his time. His slow and lazy personality conflicts with his Devil Fruit powers of light, which literally allow him to move at lightspeed. Usually, his manner of speaking is slow and lax, frequently beginning sentences with a drawn out "Ooh" (generally upon observing something that has piqued his interest), and ending them with a drawn out "Ne". He is also completely calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner, is very mocking towards his enemies, and often taunts and belittles his foes in and out of battle. However, while he never has expressed any sympathy for or against the philosophy of Absolute Justice, Kizaru's careless behavior displays a lack of mercy towards his enemies, particularly pirates whom he has targeted. His motto is "Unclear Justice". Plot Abilities Glint-Glint Fruit: A Logia-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into light at will as well as control it. It also enables him to move at the speed of light and transport himself by means of reflection. The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. From this, Kizaru is able to utilize light based attacks such as explosive lasers. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. It is likely that he can be reflected like ordinary light while in light form. He is also extremely accurate with his abilities, able to hit the key to Ace's handcuffs from a far distance. *'Sacred Yata Mirror' (Eight Span Mirror): Kizaru forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. *'Amaterasu' (Heavenly Illumination): Kizaru points his index and middle finger into the air or at his enemies (in the form of a peace sign), and emits a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. *'Ama no Murakumo' (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): Kizaru forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's Ice Sword technique. *'Yasakani Sacred Jewel' (Comma Jewel of Eight Shaku): Kizaru uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Kizaru can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering a wide area. It also has great piercing powers, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then entering deep into the water with ease. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki standard people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Kizaru is not one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Marine Admiral Category:Swordsmen Category:One Piece Characters Category:Antagonists